The Valeyard (DWv2)
The Valeyard was a alternate twelfth incarnation of the Doctor in the series DWv2 , played by Neville Gyllenhall and Xavier Cunningham. Mia Jaques, Gwen Terry Tyler, Muhammed al Khan, Ron Hubbard and Emmet Smith appear as incarnations 7-11 of the Valeyard in flashback clips from'' The Army of Blood''. Character History 'Origins' If the Doctor had escaped, cleared of all charges at the end of his trial, his sixth incarnation's crotchety and sacrasm would have got steadily worse, eventually, by his twelfth body, leading to him naming himself 'the Valeyard'. Evil and paranoid, the Valeyard feared his next regeneration, which were becoming more unstable with each incarnation (later revealed to be caused by the malign influence of the White Guardian, seeking to turn the Black Guardian's champion against him). Thus, he returned to Gallifrey, were he evetually became custodian of matrix, giving him acess to the matrix and all the resources he needed to trap the Doctor. 'Trial' He set up the War Games on the alien planet, providing safe passage for renegade Time Lord the War Chief, in order to create a situation were he had to signal for help. When a Time Lord is executed, any remaining regneration energy is siphoned of for medical purposes. Planning to rob these regenerations by manipulating the matrix to secure a guilty verdict, he forgot that he himself had been born out of the aquittal of the same trial. If there was no Doctor, there would be no Valeyard, and so their would be a Doctor, and so on. Then the Master contacted the Valeyard, offering help in return for data from the matrix. But the Master tricked the Valeyard, allowing a invasion from a sentient star, Qqaba (which was being threatened with destruction to supply more TARDIS power), and breaching the matrix so Axons and Imperial Daleks managed to pentrate in. 'Survival' However, the Doctor used his will power to create a version of Caligula's Rome in the matrix, were he was able to defeat them with the aid of the Sixth Rani and the Astronaut, and the Valeyard, entrapped within the Master's bogus paradox machine, was destroyed, leading to the first matrix reboot in 500 million years. The Doctor's trial ended in exile, and his two companions, Sally and Ssorg, sent back to there respective times and places. Infact, the Valeyard had survived by hiding within the Master's TARDIS, meeting the Seventh Doctor, Heidi and UNIT in 1979 Earth. Several more encounters ensued, with the Valeyard's form slowly degnerating due to the destruction of his timeline. 'Death' Eventually, seeking the power of the Amethyst Guardian, he set up a elaborate trap to test the metal of various Doctors, Companions and Villains. Almost destoying the universe with a wave of paradoxes, the Valeyard perished when he fell from the tower of the imperial palace in Bejing, 1054. When he hit the ground, he simply turned to dust. List of Appearances *''The War Games'' (cameo, 1988) *''The Trial of a Time Lord (1988) *''The Photonic Invasion of Gallifrey (1988/89) *''The Emissary of Darkness ''(1990) *''The Army of Blood ''(1992) *''The Genesis Trap ''(1995) *''The Twelve Doctors ''(2013)